KaiMei Vore Drabble
by SteelDolls
Summary: Meiko eats Kaito whole. Soft vore, macrophilia, microphilia, nothing explicit.


"Do you want to get in my mouth?" Meiko asked, smiling. Kaio stared up, up, up at her.

"Um... not really. Why?" Kaito replied in a tiny voice, somewhat anxious.

"It's nice and warm in my mouth," Meiko elaborated, and licked her lips, smiling. Kaito's blue eyes widened and he sweatdropped, paralyzed. Lifting the bluenette up to her face, she laughed a little to feel him quivering, so tiny now, in her hand. Manicured, red-polished nails gently caressed Kaito's face lovingly, almost bowling him over with their strength.

"Um, Meiko, p-please... can you, let me down now? Please?" Kaito squeaked nervously.

At the moment, the brown-haired Vocaloid female was so much larger than he was, but there was no guarantee she couldn't see the front of his brown slacks starting to tent as she played with him amusedly. If she noticed, she might smack him like she was prone to do when she thought he was being a pervert. Meiko didn't always appreciate the way Kaito enjoyed things. Like his amusing star nipples. They were so harmless, and just a way of showing off and getting a laugh, but Meiko's death kick... at this size, it would REALLY be lethal, and not just dramatically named.

"Mei-chan?" Kaito meekly prompted again in his small, if beautiful voice.

"You'll like it, I promise. I always wanted to put you into my mouth," Meiko purred, and her soft, wet pink tongue delved out of her plush, smiling lips, to lick Kaito's head. Yelping and falling down, then standing up again a little unbalanced, his side cowlick now MUCH more pronounced, Kaito looked at a complete, overwhelmed loss about what to do.

"Mmm, tastes like ice cream," Meiko murmured, and brought the now shaking bluenette up to her lips. Pursing them outwards as if to give Kaito a full-body kiss, the brunette couldn't see Kaito suddenly hiding his flaming, blushing face in both of his hands with a helpless whine, just as Kaito couldn't see, a sheer moment later, Meiko's mouth opening fully. All he knew was a sudden feeling of weightlessness followed by something wet- wet, warm, WARM, soft, strong, muscular, and touching him everywhere on his body.

Opening his mouth to yelp, Kaito couldn't get a breath in as Meiko's mouth closed around him, leaving him in the dark. Smooth, white teeth formed a cage around him, and an undulating tongue playfully pressed him again and again against the roof of the female Vocaloid's pink mouth. His white coat and brown pants became soaked with warm saliva all over, leaving a tingling feeling seeping into every pore of his skin.

Although Kaito tried to cry out, the sound was absorbed by the inside of Meiko's mouth as she pressed, softly, but strongly, compressing Kaito's body tighter and tighter between her tongue and the roof of her mouth... then moving him around like a rag doll with her tongue to press him against her cheek... then gently, so gently, between her back teeth; the molars, gently, as if she'd grind the clothes off of the male's helpless body before sucking him down into her throat.

Kaito couldn't breathe, couldn't escape, couldn't speak, couldn't even move more than a little bit, as Meiko's mouth sucked on him all over, compressing his body in wet, warm, wonderful ways that made him feel like he needed to cry with need. Touching everywhere, surrounding him utterly. Then her mouth opened, and twin fingers pinched him by the waistband to yank him from the wonderful warmth and wetness.

Kaito took a huge gasping breath inwards. Saliva dripped down his pants and his white coat was plastered against his chest from the moisture.

"Did you enjoy that, sweetie?" Meiko smiled sweetly, teasingly, as Kaito gasped again and again, the coolness of the surrounding air making him shiver in confusion and want. "How about this time... you go all the way?"

Kaito's confusion mounted and he was about to ask why, when he was lifted once again and unceremoniously tossed back inside Meiko's soft mouth and swallowed. He had just enough time to fill his lungs enough from shock before he passed her lips to be able to manage to scream all the way down her throat as Meiko's epiglottis closed to push him down.


End file.
